Family
by I love dance
Summary: Han and Luke friendship. Luke is able to put the loss of his aunt and uncle behind him, and finds support in his best friend. Sometimes a family lost can mean a family found.


**Title:**Family

**Characters: **Han, Luke  
**Timeframe:** immediately after ROTJ  
**Summary:** Sometimes a family lost can mean a family found.  
**Disclaimer:** Just stopping by for a visit to a galaxy far, far away and borrowing some of George Lucas's characters. ;)

**A/N: **Sorry for the confusion if you had this on alert! I wanted to repost this story under the name I had originally planned. :) Thanks for reading! I'll try not to do this again in the future. ;)

Hope you enjoy! Comments are greatly appreciated!!

* * *

_"I give up." Han Solo sighed and threw down a grimy rag he'd been using to clean his hands._

_"This thing's a piece of junk."_

_Luke regarded his friend in mild surprise. It wasn't like the Corellian to insult his own ship, nor was it like him to accept defeat._

_"I'm goin' to talk to Chewie." Solo said and stood up a bit wearily._

_But the Wookiee was sitting right there._

_"Han, he's-" Luke started and his voice sounded strange in his own ears. Han had already rounded the corner though. Confused to say the least, the young Jedi got up quickly and followed after him._

_"Leia- what are you doing here?" And instead of being in the lounge, where the corridor had always led to, Luke found himself in the cockpit._

_The princess didn't answer right away, or even seem to notice him for that matter._

_"Leia?" Luke repeated, growing more and more perplexed. "Have you seen Han?"_

_Again, no answer. When Luke turned back around, he was really dizzy and found himself outside. On Tatooine. The twin suns were high in the sky, but it wasn't even hot._

_Suddenly Luke's stomach twisted and his heart began to pound. There in front of him stormtroopers had surrounded his farm. They had two people bound, hands behind their backs, and were pointing blasters at them._

_They weren't just any two people though…_

_"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru!" Luke screamed. No one heard him. He tried to run to help them, but his feet wouldn't move. He struggled furiously, but he felt like he was buried up to his neck in sand. The youth could do nothing but watch in horror as the scene enfolded. Smoke engulfed him, blurring his vision. He started to cry. Then he heard two shots._

_"No!"_

* * *

"C'mon kiddo."

Luke started awake with a gasp as someone grabbed him under the arms.

"It's okay, Luke," a voice said. "You're alright. It was just a bad dream, kid."

Gradually, the youth began coming to his senses. Through blurred vision he realized he was no longer at his burning farm, but on a bunk in the _Falcon_. Han was standing beside him, holding him upright and rubbing his back.

"Han," he croaked, finally relaxing just a bit.

"That's right, kid." Solo said. He sank down on the bed next to Luke. This wasn't the first time he'd found him in the grips of a nightmare. The kid was prone to them, and judging by Luke's reaction- the way he was shaking, the sweat on his forehead and the tears on his cheeks, this one had been bad.

"C'mere." And for a few minutes, Han just held him, slightly rocking him, waiting for the terror of the dream to wear off. Luke's ragged breathing and choked-back sobs gradually quieted, leaving nothing but the quiet hum of the ship's air conditioning system. Han finally broke away from the hug to get a good look at Luke's face. He looked calmer, although grief-stricken, gaze directed at the _Falcon_'s deck.

Though he'd probably never admit it, it truly broke Solo's heart to see his young friend so upset. Huddled in his pajamas, the kid looked so lost and small. Han brushed at a wisp of hair that had fallen in Luke's eyes, and put his arm around him supportively.

"You were dreaming about your aunt and uncle again, weren't you?"

Luke nodded slightly. Then he looked up at Han, salt traces on his cheeks left from drying tears.

"How'd you know?" His voice was hardly more than a hoarse croak.

"How'd I know?" Solo suddenly fought a rising lump in his throat. "You were crying out for them."

Luke said nothing, only bit down on his lower lip. Then finally, dismissively, "It was just about that day."

Solo was quiet for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully.

"You know, you've never really told me much about it."

"What's there to tell?" Luke's voice wavered, slightly bitter. His anger, however, was not directed toward his friend, and Solo knew this. "The Empire killed my family and burned the farm."

"I know that, kid." Han said gently. "And I'm sorry. I'd do anything to bring them back for you." He paused. "I just thought if you had the chance to talk about it- really talk, it might make you feel better."

Luke considered this. He wanted so badly to tell Han- He was his best friend. He wanted to collapse against his shoulder and cry. He wondered how something that happened four years ago could hurt so much all of the sudden?

"I can't." It was just too selfish to burden his friends with his own problems.

"Why, Luke?" Solo didn't understand. He only wanted to help.

"Because." The kid's breathing was becoming more rapid. He looked up at his friend and spoke very quietly. "You and Leia both lost your families too."

Han tightened his grip around him. "Kid, that just makes it easier for us to understand. ...And you've also gotta remember, that we found a family too. We'd never have met- you, Leia, Chewie, and me- if things hadn't happened the way they had."

Luke nodded, considering the wisdom of the other's words. Maybe it would be okay to talk to Han about it all. Maybe that's why it still could hurt him so much- because he'd never had anyone to unhinge on.

"I guess I just never had the chance to grieve them properly. Or talk to anyone about it."

And suddenly Han had an inspiration. He was unsure how Luke would respond to it, but now that he, Chewie, and Luke were stranded on Tatooine until the hyperdrive was fixed, it was the perfect opportunity.

"I've got an idea, kid." He hugged Luke to him, hoping the plan would help his little brother-in-law, and not make things worse

"Would it help if you got to go back and say goodbye one last time. Kind of like a memorial service?"

"Right now?" Luke seemed to brighten a little at this. Solo was relieved.

"Sure, right now." He smiled, continuing to hold him. "I'll tell Chewie to set course. It's not far. There's some flowers you can use in the fridge-unit."

"Will you come?"

"Course I will. I'll go get us some glowrods."

And suddenly Luke began to feel a little better.

* * *

Glowrod in hand to conquer the darkness, and blanket draped around Luke's shoulders to protect him from the cold- these things were small compared to knowing that Han was beside him. His brother, his best friend, his protector. The one who literally held him up sometimes.

Nights on Tatooine were colder, breezier than Luke remembered and the young Jedi found himself shivering slightly. He'd always been safe inside sleeping at this time of night. There were only a few stars out, and most of them obscured by the overhanging clouds.

Soon the two had reached the farm. After another hug from Solo, Luke found the courage to walk a little closer to the place he used to call home. He knelt down in the sand, flowers in hand. Han could hear him talking, but he couldn't make out the words. He'd kept his distance a few feet back, keeping a watchful eye on both Luke, and his surroundings. Once he heard the kid start to cry though, Solo came over and laid a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I love you, Uncle Owen. I'm sorry for the way I acted sometimes. I k-know you only wanted what's best for me. I wish I would've realized it then."

Han swallowed hard.

"I l-love you, Aunt Beru. With all my heart. Y-you always took care of me and loved me, no matter what I did. "

Luke gently laid the flowers on the sand. Han didn't know much about Luke's aunt and uncle, but he could tell just from Luke they'd been good people, who'd raised him well.

"I can only hope that I've made you proud." His last words came out steady, strong, but it took all of the young Jedi's remaining strength.

Tears rolled down Luke's cheeks as Solo knelt down beside him. The kid just collapsed into his arms and Han held him close.

"D-did I do okay, Han?"

The Corellian smiled sadly, brushing at the wind-swept blond hair as Luke quietly wept into his shoulder. "I don't think your aunt and uncle could be prouder, Luke."

Minutes later, his tears mostly spent, Luke brought his head up. It was cold and he, as well as the Corellian, was more then ready to get back to the ship.

"You okay, kid?" Solo whispered and Luke nodded. Hesitantly, Han released Luke from the hug and brushed at the remaining moisture on his face.

"I couldn't be prouder of you either."

Luke smiled faintly and the Corellian put the blanket back around him which had long since fallen from his shoulders.

"You ready?"

Luke nodded. He was more than ready to forever leave behind painful memories. Ready come home to his new-found family. His sister, brother-in-law, Chewie- A family he was blessed beyond measure to have.

"I'm ready."

They started towards the _Falcon_.

* * *

-End

Thanks for reading!! (hugs!) :) Hope you enjoyed my silly drivel. Comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
